


Pretty Little Poppy

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dresses, F/F, Flirting, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How does this look?” Darcy stepped out of Peggy’s apartment bathroom.  “I think my body was made for the 40’s, seriously.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Poppy

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Peggy - time travel.

“How does this look?” Darcy stepped out of Peggy’s apartment bathroom.  “I think my body was made for the 40’s, seriously.”

Peggy turned in the hallway.  The whole time travel scenario had gone down way easier than Darcy thought it would, even after Steve assured her Peggy could understand given the right information.  Darcy could see how Steve would be attracted to her.  When she saw Darcy, her neck and face flushed a little, eyes widening.  “Oh!  You look…you look _lovely,_ really.”

Darcy placed her hands on her hips, posing.  She wore a dress that was tailored to fit her _exactly_ ; Darcy didn’t even know such a thing existed.  It was something Darcy would’ve never worn in a million years before—blue with yellow flowers, a simple print, the fabric a little rough.  But somehow it suited her—the cut was nice and the bust, of course, was to die for (that is, if the top two buttons would just _button_ already).

But Peggy’s brow was knit and her cheeks were still flushed.  “Here, I think I can…” She took a cautious step towards Darcy and slid her fingers just beneath the buttons of the dress, hands skimming Darcy’s cleavage.  She gently tugged Darcy’s slip up a bit and managed to get a button closed, eyes never leaving the slope of Darcy’s breasts.  “There you are,” she said softly.

 _Look at me,_ Darcy thought with a smug smile, following Peggy out of the apartment.  _Breaking hearts no matter what century._


End file.
